


Where the Pieces Fall

by not_rude_ginger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, More characters to come, Papa Wolf Loki, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_rude_ginger/pseuds/not_rude_ginger
Summary: A collection of Prompt fics from my Tumblr, updated as requests are made.Stoki so far, but more characters and pairings could be added if I'm asked.Feel free to send me an ask at mytumblr





	1. 31: “ I fucked up. ” Stoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki breaks down from a loss, Steve has to put him back together.

“I fucked up!”

“Loki, it’s ok, just calm down-”

“No, no, no, you don’t understand!” Loki’s long fingers were buried in Steve’s uniform, shaking him as his voice grew louder, “I tried to get to him, I tried and I tried, but his hand slipped from mine and he –and he-” Loki’s eyes were blazing and flecks of spit were at the corners of his mouth.

He looked utterly demented.

Steve wanted to hold him, wanted to tell him that it would be fine, but he could not do either because it would not help. Loki was inconsolable like this, and Steve did not blame him.

“Loki, we will find him,” Steve said instead. “We will find Vali, we won’t stop until we do.”

Loki did not seem to be listening, he had let go of Steve’s uniform and was staring at his hands in disgust.

“I failed him, I let him go.”

“You did not fail him,” Steve snapped, “This was out of our control, but we’re going to seize it back and we’re going to find him. But you need to pull yourself together!” He caught Loki’s wrists and gave him a little shake.

Loki finally seemed to actually see him, the wild look crumbled to devastation.

“It’s my son Steve, my boy... our boy…”

“I know, I know,” said Steve, unable to enjoy the moment Loki finally accepted Steve’s connection to Vali, something the Asgardian Prince had been reluctant to give until now.

Despite the fact that Loki and Steve had been in a relationship for three years, Loki had jealously hoarded his son’s infantile affection for himself, even denying Thor his uncle rights as much as possible. The idea of his lover taking on a parental role with Vali had been one of the biggest issues between them for their whole relationship.

No one knew who Vali’s mother was, only that Loki went to secure help for the Asgardian refugees on Vanaheim and had returned with supplies and a newborn that was biologically his –though he had only been gone three days. To everyone’s disbelief, Loki had taken to fatherhood with an intensity that had been downright alarming, and that did not change after New Asgard had been founded, Thanos had been defeated, and their relationship had been made public.

Steve drew Loki close, wrapping his arms around his lover as Loki now clung to him desperately.

“We’re gonna find him,” he promised, pressing several kisses to Loki’s dark hair.

“He’s so small…” Loki gasped. “What will they do to him?”

“We won’t let them do anything,” said Steve trying not to think of the beaming baby who had only taken his first steps days ago. “Now come on. Where’s Asgard’s Saviour? Where’s the man who stood before Thanos and bluffed him with a fake Tesseract so we could kick his ass? Vali needs that man, he needs his dad to be strong and to let nothing get in his way.”

Loki pulled away and his expression had solidified into a cold anger that promised painful deaths to every single person who had touched his son. He cupped Steve’s face and kissed him with that same fury, as if drawing strength from him. Steve dug his fingers into Loki’s arms, meeting the kiss with his own righteous rage. When they broke apart, Loki bared his teeth,

“We will find him, my darling, we will find our son and we will slay anyone who gets in our way.”

Steve met his green eyes and nodded,

“Yes. Yes we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me over at my [tumblr](https://not-rude-ginger.tumblr.com/)


	2. 79: “Stop hogging all the blankets! ” Stoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki are like fire and ice, which makes their blanket situation rather complicated. 
> 
> Luckily, Loki has a solution.

Sharing a bed with another man was nothing new to Steve, he had grown up in the Depression and when he and Bucky had been living together with no heating, you did what you had to to stay warm. Of course, that had been a very different situation to what Steve was doing now. He and Bucky had certainly never been naked together.

The feeling of Loki’s cool skin against his was something new and almost exhilarating in and of itself. Lying on his side, his back to Loki’s chest, Steve found himself sleeping better than he had in a long time. Loki wrapped around him, leg thrown possessively over Steve’s hips, breath hot on the back of his neck. The only problem was the blanket, which was constantly kicked by Loki down to the end of the bed, just out of Steve’s reach.

Every night.

“You’re too warm,” Loki complained when Steve made this complaint. “Holding you is like holding the sun, and I don’t do well with heat.”

“Well, Loki, I’m afraid I can’t say the same for you. You’re very cool,” said Steve, raising his fairy cake batter covered wooden spoon and tapping Loki’s nose with. It distracted Loki enough that his words wouldn’t sting too much. “You know, I don’t need you to hold me every night to keep the nightmares away? Just having you in the same bed is enough.”

“I know that,” said Loki, crossing his eyes to glare at the batter on his nose before wiping it off and sucking his finger clean.

“So… you reckon you could let me keep the blankets tonight?” asked Steve with a little grin. “I promise to make it worth your while.”

“You don’t need to bribe me with such things, I can acquiesce to your request by myself,” said Loki in his most dignified voice. His green eyes held a spark of mischief though, so Steve knew better than to hope for an easy time later tonight.

Sure enough, as Steve started to pull back the blankets to get into bed, Loki pounced. Steve only had the sense of the blankets moving of their own accord, only realising what had happened when it was already too late. The blankets wrapped him around and around, so tight he couldn’t squirm loose, until his face was the only part of him exposed, flat on his back. He glared up at Loki who stood at the foot of the bed, grinning like the cat that had gotten the mouse.

“When I said ‘stop hogging all the blankets’ that didn’t mean ‘please turn me into a blanket burrito!”

“Really? That’s what I heard,” said Loki crawling onto the bed. He put his hands on Steve through the blankets, then rolled him onto his side, and assumed his usual koala cuddle stance.

“You know this isn’t what I meant,” said Steve, mostly still in disbelief.

“Maybe not, but just because you don’t require my hold to keep away your nightmares, doesn’t mean that I don’t need you,” said Loki in a clipped tone that conveyed more than he probably meant it to.

“…are you telling me I’m your teddy bear?” asked Steve quietly.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Loki, somehow ensnaring Steve even more in his arms and legs, snuggling closer and sighing contentedly.

‘ _Well,_ ’ thought Steve in rueful amusement, ‘ _At least I’m warm._ ’


	3. Under Their Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was “Stop distracting me.” Loki x Dealer's choice 
> 
> I decided on Loki/Sigyn/Steve because two is company but three's even better!

It was one of those days on Asgard that reminded Loki he was a Frost Giant. It was scorching hot and the sunlight coming through the Council Room Windows was making it so much worse. Even the ice cold drinks he was given did not do much to help. From Thor’s side glances, Loki knew he looked as bad as he felt, flush cheeked and sweaty browed. He hoped that Odin would just finish up and let them all leave.

“Now to the issue of the western border, who are arguing their taxes are too high in comparison to the rest of the realm.”

Well fuck.

Loki wiped his face and grimaced at the sweat that coated his fingers, then something caught his eye. A flash of gauzy amethyst just over Thor’s shoulder. He blinked and it vanished. He dismissed it as a trick of the heat and tried to focus on his father. Odin droned on and on, and then something else flashed in the corner of Loki’s eye. Cobalt blue filled his gaze and he looked to his left.

Nothing there.

“…based on their average production of grain, they feel that…”

Oh sweet Norns, how much longer?

Loki fought the urge to press his ice cold glass to his cheek. He really did not want to draw his discomfort to anyone’s attention. Across from him, Thor hid a yawn behind his hand, and Sverrir was starting to list to the side, his shoulder nudging Loki’s slightly.

Again, a flash of purple, longer this time.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, then looked over Thor’s shoulder again. He would not look away this time. A minute later he saw another movement of cobalt blue, this time with a hint of red, to his left. His head snapped to the left, but there was nothing there. At the same time, the purple to his right made him look back.

Thor was frowning at him, and Loki gave a little shake of his head. It was just the heat. That’s all, it was just… the…

The purple was back, but this time… oh this time…

Sigyn was a few feet away from the table, soft amethyst robes draped over her body. The delicate fabric was almost transparent, her dark skin visible through it. She had tousled hair as if she had just woken up, the long cream coloured locks tumbling over one shoulder. She smiled at him, running a hand over her hair, which stopped at her waist, and then over her hip and brushing against her mound. Loki stared in disbelief, then gave himself a little shake. When he looked up again, Sigyn was gone.

Starting to suspect that this was not just an effect of the heat, Loki glanced to the left. Sure enough, there was Steve, looking sheepish but handsome, in a tight cobalt long sleeved T-shirt. He ran his hand over his hair and down to his neck, an act which made his muscles flex under the tight fabric. His other thumb hooked into the belt loop of his jeans, pulling them down enough to give Loki a glimpse of his hipbones.

He looked perfectly edible and Loki had to look away before he did something stupid. Unfortunately Sigyn was back, and she swaying her hips to music he could not hear, running her hands over her curves.

No one else had noticed her, so Loki was sure this was just for him.

“… of course we must ensure that if we do lower the tax rates there, the rest of the realm does not feel unfairly treated. The last thing we need is…”

Loki looked at Thor, who’s eyes were glazing over, then at Odin, who was still talking. Sigyn was still dancing, arching her back and toying with her robes that were barely clinging to her curves. Then Steve was behind her, and his big hands curled around her hips, pulling her against him. Sigyn’s smile widened and she swayed her hips even more, reaching back to cup the back of Steve’s head. Steve pressed his face to the side of her head, his body swaying in time with hers.

Loki watched them, mouth dry and slightly open.

He was going to kill them when he saw them. This was unforgivable! This was… was…

Sigyn had pushed the robes off her shoulders. The soft fabric slid down her body, catching briefly on Steve’s wrists at her hips, then pooling on the floor at their feet. Now nude except for her various tattoos, Sigyn took Steve’s hand, lifted it to her mouth and sucked his first two fingers in.

Loki’s fist slammed on the table, making everyone jump. Odin fixed Loki with a shrewd look.

“You disagree Loki?”

“I… I just wonder why this is being brought up now?” Loki asked, trying to ignore what was going on right behind Thor. “Those taxes have been the same for the past 3 centuries.”

“That is a good question,” said Thor, giving Loki an excuse to look at him. Sigyn had let Steve’s fingers go, turning to face him, pushing out her firm rear towards Loki. Steve kissed her, sliding his hands down her back, and pushing between her thighs. Loki gulped as he spied the dark red of Sigyn’s sex, her back arching high to show him, then Steve’s spit slicked fingers slipped inside her.

It was an awkward position for them, but it gave Loki a view like no other. His cock was achingly hard, he felt almost lightheaded with desire. Sigyn was clinging to Steve’s shoulders, face pressed into his neck. Her hips rolled back to meet Steve’s fingers, engulfing them with her wet heat, while Steve’s other hand spread her ass cheeks, making sure Loki could see.

He was absolutely going to kill them.

“What say you, Loki?”

“Wha-?” Loki looked around. The entire council was giving him funny looks.

“I was saying that perhaps the best solution would be to send a council representative to address the matter,” said Sverrir, giving him a slight quirk of the lips.

“Oh, that might –might work…” Sigyn was undressing Steve, peeling that tight t-shirt off and then his jeans. Nothing under them, so Steve stood to attention, large and proud. Steve stroked the side of Sigyn’s face tenderly, drawing her back for another kiss. Steve’s kisses were intense, slow and all consuming. Loki had learned that he actually preferred Steve’s kisses to Sigyn’s, something that had stunned him at the beginning.

“The economy can’t really afford to reduce the taxes anywhere though,” said Dag as Thor frowned at Loki, then looked over his shoulder where the nude Queen of Vanaheim and Avenger were exploring each other in languid motions. Loki’s face flushed harder as the possibility that his brother would see them flew across his mind.

Mercifully Thor looked back in bewilderment, giving Loki a look that clearly told him he saw nothing. Loki rubbed his eyes hard, trying to pull himself together. He knew this was all Sigyn, she loved messing with him, but even by her standards this was extreme.

Loki opened his eyes –and nearly upended the table. Steve and Sigyn had moved and they were now between Thor and Odin, Steve lifting Sigyn up onto the table, laying her down and kissing his way down her body. Thor and Odin noticed nothing, but Loki could not hide his expression of shocked arousal if his life depended on it.

“Oooh!”

And now he could hear them.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

His cock was straining in his tight leathers, begging for mercy, and he was struggling to contain his laughter as Thor looked right across Steve’s bare ass to Odin, who was tapping his fingers on the table, just shy of Sigyn’s breast. Just how far would they take this?

… just how far could he push them?

Loki’s smile must have been sharp because Thor looked worried.

“Perhaps we need to consider a tax reform across the realm!” he said loudly and cheerfully. He saw Sigyn’s eyes fly open and Steve paused, his mouth on her nipple. So they could hear him, excellent. “It would be a lot of work, but since it’s come up, we might as well start now.”

Sverrir kicked him under the table.  

Soon they were deep in drudgery, Thor glared at Loki but Loki could not keep his grin off his face. Steve and Sigyn had taken it as a challenge, and now Sigyn was bent over the table, Steve thrusting hard behind her, between Thor and Odin who remained oblivious. Sigyn locked eyes with him, grinning wider with every thrust. Her skin was shiny with sweat, her breasts rubbed against the table and her cheeks were flushed.

If Loki had not already been suffering from the heat, he would have turned scarlet.

Steve had his brow pressed against Sigyn’s shoulder blade, his arm muscles flexing in the sunlight. Light and dark skin, they looked delicious together. Their panting was really distracting. Loki did his best to keep his gaze somewhere else, but that only made them try harder to get his attention. They switched from their place between Thor and Odin to being on top of the table in front of Loki. Their heads were near Thor’s, so Loki had an intimate, inescapable view of Steve’s cock sliding inside Sigyn, the way her hips lifted to meet him, the occasional glimpse of their assholes. It was impossible to look away, Loki was riveted, wanting to crawl on top of Steve and fill him.

“Loki? Loki!”

“Hmmm?” he murmured, eyes fixed on where his wife and lover were joined. A sigh came from somewhere.

“I think the heat is too much for us, shall we adjourn for the day?”

There was a murmur of assent and around him the others stood up. Steve lifted Sigyn up so he was on his knees, holding her up and enabling her to control the pace. Sigyn’s arms and legs wrapped around Steve and she grinned at Loki over Steve’s shoulders. Loki didn’t move, refusing to blink.

He would not lose this contest.

“Loki.”

“Hmm?”

“You can leave now,” said Odin. He sounded slightly amused. Loki blinked hard and looked at his father. Odin was watching him shrewdly and Loki had to quickly cast an illusion over himself so his erection would not be visible.

“Oh, yes father,” he muttered, getting to his feet shakily. He needed to find Sigyn and Steve and give them both a good hiding. Steve moved onto his back and Sigyn rode him on the table, watching Loki head for the door. He was so aroused it was hard to walk.

“Oh, Loki?” called Odin. Loki paused at the door, reluctantly looking back at the table where Sigyn was toying with her breasts and Steve was rubbing her clit as she rode.

“Yes father.”

“Tell your wife she needs to work on her illusions if she wants to ensure only you can see them.”

Steve sat up at once, knocking Sigyn off balance and off his lap. They both looked at Odin in horror, then vanished, leaving Loki alone with Odin. Loki’s face was on fire and he could only mutter an affirmative before running for his life.

Odin’s chuckling followed him all the way to his rooms, where he proceeded to tan Sigyn’s ass and ride Steve’s until the poor mortal had no more left to give.

None of them could be in the same room as Odin for quite some time after that.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me over at my [tumblr](https://not-rude-ginger.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me an ask at my [tumblr](https://not-rude-ginger.tumblr.com/post/171321513968/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)


End file.
